Cruise Encounters
by YogixGareki Always
Summary: A two shot series where characters meet each other and interact in different ways on the cruise ship/ liner. So that means all types of shipping and crack pairings from Fairy Tail members as well as other characters, even the evil ones.


Hey Guys! So I was babysitting one of my younger cousin in the latter part of June. She was telling me about all kinds of cruise ships and showed me the ones she's been on and the ones she wanted to go on. Thats when it hit me. Why not do a series of one shots where characters meet on a cruise? So there you have it my younger cousin helped me think of another fanfic without even knowing.

**The setting(s) for the entire series is Royal Caribbean's **

**Oasis of the Sea and Allure of the Seas.**

**[I will inform you on which cruise the characters are on at the beginning or I'll just put all the attractions on one ship]**

**If you have any requests or ideas for one of the one shots PM me or review and I'll give you full credit for it at the beginning of the one shot.**

**I own NOTHING**

_**Oasis of the Seas**_

* * *

"Lucy! Are you ready yet?" Cana asks me.

"Yup!"

"Do you have your sunglasses, flip flops, gloss, phone, sun hat, shorts, card, and sunscreen?"

I grabbed the items off of the bed and said "Check" as I pick up each item and place them in my galaxy tote bag, well except for my sunglasses.

"Which bikini are you wearing today?"My friend asks me. Yea thats right which. Cana made me bring like 3 bathing suits with me on this trip which I think is ridiculous, its not like we're on this cruise to be Victoria Secret bikini models or anything.

"The white halter top with gold ring in the middle and a small gold kiss print on the bottom right corner; and the matching white bottom with the gold loop on each side of my hip and a big kiss print on that takes up the right side of my hip."

"Great choice you're wearing your sexy-kini!" Cana squeals.

"Yea but I'm going to burn out there,"I whine, then pout.

"That's what the sunscreen is for Lu. Seriously put that book sense to use." At that moment Cana walks out of the bathroom and joins me in the room, slathering sunscreen on her arms.

I stuck my tongue out at her as I grab her sunscreen and start slathering it on myself. Cana always says that when I have a slow moment, it irks me so much because I never call her out on her slow moments that happen quite often especially when she drinks.

"So Cana what do are we doing today?" I ask knowing that this girl had something planned out on their first actual day on the cruise.

"First going to the pool to pick up a guy for one of us, then go to the spa to get our claws and paws done( yea Cana actually said it)and get in one of the whirlpools, after that get some pizza at Central Park, and go shopping a bit at the boutiques. As for the rest of the evening I'm pretty sure we'll have two hot guys taking us out but if we don't, then you and I can just go to the casino looking irresistible and pick up guys to play with tomorrow," she explained winking at me.

I sweatdrop, Cana thinks about guys WAY too much.

"Now come on Lucy let's go."

"Ok ok,"I said. I quickly pull my hair into a high ponytail and propped my white oversized butterfly sunglasses,that had a gold star cut out on the side, on the crown of my head. I slung my tote bag over my shoulder and gave her a thumbs up.

"Great!" Cana put on her aviators and got her tote.

"You got the key?"

I nod.

Cana grabs my arm and pulls me out of the room, quickly closing the door behind her. In no time we were on the elevator heading to the 15th deck and away from our Superior Oceanview Stateroom with a Balcony on the 9th deck. Cana and I had hard time choosing which the type of stateroom we'd get. She wanted a big room but since there was only two of us all that space would be unnecessary so I suggested getting the Superior Stateroom with a Balcony, she agreed but she refused to get the room with the view of Central Park just because there was a window seat and she knew I would rather spend a day sitting on the window seat than go out.

My thoughts were interrupted when the elevator dinged. The metal door slid open and revealed the sunny 15th deck.

Cana and I walk out and look around, there were two pools to the left was the beach pool and to the right was the main pool.

"Lets go to the beach pool!" Cana said pulling me out of the elevator.

"Cana calm down! What's gotten you so hyp-" I started. I look to where my friend was leading me and it was to the poolside bar.

When Cana got there she hailed over the bartender quickly.

"Hello miss,"he said smiling.

"Hey can I have a hard lemonade?"

"Sure miss,"the bartender said and walks away to fix her simple drink.

"Cana why are you drinking so early in the day?"

"Oh calm down Lucy! It's not like I'm drinking anything heavy,"Cana says, waving her hand dismissively.

"Yea but it's like 10 o'clock,"I argue.

"So? I drink earlier than 10 anyway."

I sigh. Arguing with my hard headed friend was useless because with Cana there was no winning.

The guy came back with her hard lemonade and put it on the countertop.

"Thanks!" Cana enthusiastically says handing the bartender her card. Cana wastes no time as she sips her drink while the guy swipes her card.

"Mmmmm, I see you eyeing my drink. You want one too?"

"Ah no Cana I don't drink before evening."

"Whatever you say Lulu," she says and sips her drink again.

"Here you go,"the bartender says handing Cana back her card.

My friend nods and grabs my arm again pulling me to the seating area.

Cana pulls me to armavir, puts her drink down on the littler end table and plops down in the chair to the left of the table. I sit down on the right side of the table and sigh.

"So,"Cana says pushing her sunglasses up on the crown of her head," Do you see any cute guys yet?"

I look at my friend incredulously. "Cana? Are you kidding me? I just sat down."

"You won't be saying that when some chick picks up your would be date," Cana tells me in a smug tone. I look over to Cana and stick my tongue out at her. She laughs a little, her eyes dart in every direction looking and searching for any hot guy in the area. I decide to leave her to her "man hunt" and look in my tote back. I pull out my book, drop my tote beside me and recline back in the chair.

I begin to read.

"I am so glad they have a kids area where parents can take their noisy c***blocking brats, so that a girl like myself can look for guys with no interruptions."

"You forgot the other girls= our age here to,"I add.

"Pfft Lucy they are no competition,"Cana tells me. She stops looking and grabs her drinking practically downing it all in one sip.

"That was so good." I nod absently, I am so engrossed in my book that I barely hear Cana. AS pool boy walks by us.

"Hey!" Cana yells.

The pool boy looks in our direction and smiles as he walks to us.

"What can I do for you miss," he politely asks.

"Can I have a strawberry daiquiri please?" Hearing Cana say strawberry my ears perk up. Cana smiles knowing she has my attention.

"Oh make it two please,"she coyly says. The boy nods and walks to the bar.

"Cana you are evil."

Cana throws back her head as she laughs delightfully catching a few looks. "I knew you couldn't resist."

I said nothing to my persistent friend. The pool boy came back with our daiquiris.

"Thanks. You may wanna put that on a tab."

"And the name?"

"Alberona." The guy nods,hands us our drinks, and walks away looking for someone else to tend to.

I put my book down and stared at the glass in my hand. "Just drink it." Cana says before she takes a nice sip of the fruity beverage. I obey her and take a sip, the flavor of strawberries and alcohol burst into my mouth. I indulge in the taste of strawberries. _Maybe having one drink this early isn't that bad_ I thought.

Suddenly Cana squeals, making me jump slightly in my seat.

"What!,"My tone alert.

"I spot a perfect guy!"

"Oh...I thought it was something serious."

"Oh it is. Look at tall, blonde and muscular over there." Cana points over to a figure swimming in the pool. She was right too that guy was good looking.

"I think it's time for me to move in and get my date for tonight." Cana stands up. She starts to fix herself, adjusting her full chest in her blue bandeau bikini top with a silver ring in the middle., fixed her hair, and took off the matching blue skirt revealing a very skimpy bottom.

"Time to teach these flimsy girls how to get a guy,"Cana confidently says. She walks to the diving board making a bit of a show going over there. When she steps up on the diving board, she looks over in my direction and starts to wave and call out to me, which made a few heads turn, even the handsome blonde. I sunk down in my seat slightly as I watched the men look from me and to her.

_Note to self: Tell Cana that the next time she cooks up a scheme to pick up a guy. Leave me out. I can reel in a guy by myself._

She glances out over the pool and sees the blonde eyeing her. She gave me a quick wink before she dived off of the diving board, making a clean slice into the water.

When she resurfaced, she flipped her wet wavy hair out of her face and swam to the edge. While she was in the process of doing so, the blonde guy got out of the water and walked to the diving board. He made sure Cana noticed him before he executed a clean dive into the water and swam over to her.

I watched Cana and the guy talk and laugh for a while until I decided to resume reading my book. After getting a few pages in, I suddenly felt water splash on my legs. I looked up from my book and at Cana's grinning face.

"I'm guessing it's my turn to get a date for tonight huh?"

"Right on the money honey. Now get up," Cana urged while grabbing the book from my hand and packing up my bag.

"That was fast. Where are we going now?"

"Go get massages from male masseurs."

* * *

To Be Continued. I will have the next part mixed in with the other stories. Like new entry old entry new entry so on and so on.


End file.
